Nuttin' but the Tooth
"Nuttin’ But the Tooth" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF's Episode Description Did Toothy go to dental school or is he just learning as he goes? Nutty's candy cravings lead to a rotten tooth, and it's Toothy to the rescue. Lumpy makes a brief appearance, just in time to save the day! Plot Nutty is a patient of Toothy, the dentist. Nutty is obviously nervous, but he doesn't seem to mind that Toothy is reading a dentistry book prior to performing (as well as during) Nutty's checkup. As Nutty opens wide, Toothy comes across a discolored, rotten tooth that needs to be removed. After improperly injecting novacaine into Nutty's mouth, Toothy tries to drill out the tooth. When Toothy is driling,the drill's battery goes dead,much to his disappointment. However, Toothy managed to get a another battery,he attempted several times of place the battery in the drill. Unfortunately, he only succeeds in drilling a hole in the back of Nutty's throat. Next, Toothy tries the old fashioned method of tying one end of a string around Nutty's tooth, and the other end to a doorknob. Toothy rings a doorbell, and Lumpy answers the door, causing Nutty's jaw to get ripped from his head. Nutty's rotten tooth is one of only a few teeth that aren't torn out due to this attempt. Before the episode ends, however, the tooth falls out on its own. Moral "Brush after every meal!" Injuries #Toothy drills a hole in Nutty's throat. #Almost all of Nutty's teeth are pulled out. His jaw is pulled out as well. Gallery imagestoothynuttin.jpg|Toothy trying to get rid of Nutty's rotten tooth. imagesbut.jpg|Why does Toothy read the book for the whole time? imagesnuttinsyringe.jpg|Nutty's in trouble... imagestoothynutty.jpg|Don't worry, Toothy got the drill! indextoothyread.jpg|Toothy even read the book at this scene... indexbut.jpg|Toothy looking for a new battery for his drill. indexnuttinbut.jpg|Dentist Toothy at your case. n.jpg|Nutty jaw totally destroyed! Blurb A blurb video was released on April 4, 2012 containing these annotations: BLURB! This version of the HTF theme song was sung by Justin Bieber! ...or was it Justin Beaver? These guys waited 12 hours in the bushes just for this scene. No one knows why... Animal FACT: Squirrels hate the dentist. Animal FACT: Beavers are natures dentists. Throat cameras are not safe, but take amazing pictures. Tooth decay is the number 3 cause of tooth decay. Number 1, Justin Beaver. Lippy, the voice of Nutty, was given several injections during the recording. The injections had nothing to do with the recording. Medical FACT: There is no need to drill your teeth. Dentists just like the noise and smell of burnt teeth. A beaver without a spare battery is like a day without sunshine. Older model drills only require one battery! OH NO! That's going to dull his blade! No need to spit! Is that a wooden tooth?!? Lumpy seems to shave a lot. Animal FACT: A squirrel can survive without its lower jaw. According to Justin Beaver. Wait! Nobody died! What a rip off! This show sucks! We want MOAR Dick Figures! Goofs #Nutty's philtrum disappears when he opens wide. #Toothy places the string on Nutty's rotten tooth, yet his other teeth and jaw, which are not touching the string, get pulled out. #The hole in the chair disappears at the end of the episode. #The blood in this episode is colored incorrectly. #When Toothy reads the book there's a brief shot of Nutty's shreded jaw. #When Nutty is shown from the back (especially at the shot where Toothy is drilling his tooth), Nutty's marking isn't visible from the back and his candy apple disappear. #In the blurb version, there is no "Almost there..." at the end of the opening credits. #In the blurb, Toothy has 2 right ears when he asked Nutty to open his mouth. Trivia #There were three endings planned for this episode (including the one that was used) that were drawn up on the storyboard. The first alternative ending involved Toothy getting into Nutty's mouth and hitting his teeth out of his mouth using a golf club, whereupon the decayed tooth lands in a golf hole. The second alternative ending involved Toothy using a car jack in Nutty's mouth, tearing off the top part of Nutty's head. #This is the first episode that Nutty starred in and didn't die. The next time was in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode and Bite Sized.Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode #This is the only episode, to date, that Toothy has starred in and survived. #This is (debatably) the first episode without any deaths (however Petunia may have survived in House Warming). #This is one of the few episodes where Lumpys antlers don't change directions (as he only appeared in one shot). #The title of this episode reference the name of the two starring characters: Nutty (Nuttin') and Toothy (Tooth). #A blurb was released on April 4, 2012 in HD. This is the second blurb of a season 1 episode, yet the only one in HD. The other was Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #*However, unlike other blurbs, this has a special HD version that has added to the sides rather than just zooming in. #*The binary code shown with the video's info reads: "The brand new Happy Tree Friends episode, Royal Flush, will be out at the end of April!". Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Blurb episodes